ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sinbad Sails Alone (TV series)
Sinbad Sails Alone is a 22-minute, 3-season, 65-episode American-British-Canadian animated television series co-produced by The Jim Henson Company and LSM Entertainment for Discovery Kids. The series is based on ''Sinbad Sails Alone'' (a half-hour direct-to-video feature of Backyardigan Studios, released on March 31, 2007), and is adapted from the franchise with the same name. It's the third and final animated original television series from Discovery Kids based on the The Backyardigans 2.0 franchise, and is also the third and final original Cartoonverse animated series from Discovery Kids based on The Backyardigans and The Frontyardigans, while two co-made projects for Treeland Productions, ''The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy'' and ''The Sniffles Show'', were subsequently broadcast throughout the cable channel. The series premiered on September 24, 2007 and ended on January 15, 2010, after airing a total of three seasons and 65 22-minute episodes. On December 15, 2017, the series ceases to exist. Development & Production The Jim Henson Company and LSM Entertainment announced in September 2003 that they teamed up to co-create and co-develop a new 65-episode series based on the Sinbad Sails Alone franchise, by making the full-length feature film released on March 31, 2007. The companies then adapted it to the third and final series of original animated television of American Discovery Kids cable television channel, based on The Backyardigans 2.0 franchise, which will be broadcast from 2007 until 2010, with three seasons and 65 episodes. Plot The series is set in Animaland, the main stage of the series, and follows the incredible and mysterious adventures similar to the piracy of two of the mysterious and unknown anthropomorphic friends of their life companions, the elk sailor of a single sail, Sinbad, and his main and annoying helper, First Mate Pablo, who embarks on a mysterious search for dangerous pirates to solve it focusing on the challenges of the face and fighting against even the two wildest mystical creatures of animals, Siren and Medusa. The group of partners needs to get help with Chef Victor, in order to carry out covert missions with the oceanographer Professor Moe, and must meet with King Austin and Queen Jordan. Later in the series, the submarine penguional explorer of Sinbad, Captain Andrew, joins the side with Sinbad or beat against him for everything. Characters Main Characters * Sinbad (voiced by Jordan Coleman): an anthropomorphic moose sailor with unique sail, and the first main protagonist of the series. He has a stubborn personality and prefers to sail alone. He is beginning to distribute about the new types of the most terrifying delights of his assistant, the first officer Pablo, nothing to prepare as a strange hero and never invade. Maybe, the Sinbad can always always be separated from things that someone never expected. In his fights for the beloved game of Siren, even Siren does not allow him or the inhabitants of Animaland to rest to get away from him. He make differences with Professor Moe. * First Mate Pablo (voiced by Jake Goldberg): Sinbad's unhappy penchant partner and his best friend. The First Mate Pablo also does the most evil tricks, even the most evil ones, when the beloved Simbad's own ship, where they are deceived. Pablo also always makes differences with his strange mystic, the only mermaid, Siren, who enjoys playing with her Siren Says, in which Siren does not allow the rest of the inhabitants of Sinbad and Animaland to move away from their mystic problems, although he can see differences. * Siren (with the voice of LaShawn Tináh Jefferies): a lost mythical bug that has a funny personality and enjoys playing a game called "Siren Says", in which he does not allow anyone in Animaland to take it away, that's why Siren Was it the only mythical yet most powerful? In appreciating Sinbad's differences, Siren does not realize that they laughed and explained before being captured by Captain Andrew and his powerful navigated crew. * Medusa (previously expressed by Naelee Rae, actually replaced by Nika Futterman in later episodes): a non-superheroic freeze tag, the magic turbo meant to be a mythical creature of the hippopotamus, that when it touches other forms of life, becomes frozen and turns blue. Medusa has a great dislike for Sinbad, and she commits the unpleasant mistakes of Sinbad and First Mate Pablo in Animaland. Recurring Characters * Captain Andrew (voiced by Mark Rendall): a non-superheroic underwater explorer who is the captain of the underwater vehicle, Nauticcus. Previously, he was Sinbad's partner, even she was meeting to meet or associate meanwhile, against Sinbad's assistant, the first mate Pablo. * Lieutenant Jason (voiced by Steve Blum): Lieutenant Captain Andrew, who always makes challenges, delivers the most challenging games of Siren and Medusa, thanks to Sinbad and his assistant, First Officer Pablo, even when she thinks that will be courted. * Professor Moe (voiced by Tom Kenny): oceanographer, which is the unknown invisible bud of Sinbad, even when she assembled a team of underwater explorers, including Sinbad's assistant, first mate Pablo. * King Austin (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): the mermaid king kangaroo and one of the two unofficial rulers of Animaland, who is the beloved wife of Queen Jordan, and make the big differences by talking to Sinbad and the first officer Pablo, thanking where the couple is. Not so much interest, even Professor Moe. * Queen Jordan (voiced by Sunday Muse): another kangaroo mermaid queen and one of the unofficial rulers of Animaland, who is the beloved husband of King Austin, and they make the big differences by talking to Sinbad and the first Officer Pablo, but he did not make any challenge. of her beloved husband, even she gets angry for feeling shy with any hero. Other characters * Sparky (voiced by Frank Walker): the talking mascot dog of Sinbad who always keeps the differences of the first partner Pablo out of work. Episodes Broadcast The series made its first world premiere in Discovery Kids on September 24, 2007, and then aired on Animal Planet on October 15, 2007. Prior to the premiere of the series, the channel was previously broadcast the film based on the franchise (before being followed by Tutenstein's TV special called Clash of the Pharaohs), which was launched on March 31, 2007. In the United Kingdom, it premiered on CITV on October 29, 2007, and then in Austrailia on ABC Television on November 25, 2007 (along with The Legend of Volcano Sisters). It is also broadcast internationally on Jetix, Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network, depending on the channels. It also airs on the Hebrew Arutz HaYeladim in Israel. After the series ended on January 15, 2010, the reruns of the series continue to air on Discovery Kids until October 10, 2010, when Discovery Kids becomes The Hub in partnership with the multimedia toy company Hasbro, continuting to airing longly from the next six years across the Cartoonverse's history. On March 31, 2016, Sinbad Sails Alone was removed from Discovery Family's TV schedule. It began to be issued in 2011 in Friki Channel in Poland. Also even additionally, in France, the series airs in Canal J, as well are in Italy on Italia 1. See also * ''Tutenstein'' * ''Kenny the Shark'' * ''Cops & Robots: The Series'' * ''Drosselmeyer'' External links * Sinbad Sails Alone Website * Discovery Kids Website Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000s British animated television series Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2007 Ameriacn television series debuts Category:2007 Canadian television series debuts Category:2007 British television series debuts Category:2007 British television programme endings Category:2010 Canadian television series endings Category:2010 American television series endings Category:2010 British television series endings Category:Discovery Kids original series Category:Discovery Kids shows Category:CITV shows Category:ABC Television shows Category:Canal J shows Category:Italia 1 shows Category:Jetix France shows Category:Jetix Poland shows Category:Jetix Germany shows Category:Nickelodeon Germany shows Category:Nickelodeon Europe shows Category:Nickelodeon italy shows Category:Nickelodeon Poland shows Category:Nickelodeon Spain shows Category:Nickelodeon Portugal shows Category:Cartoon Network Europe shows Category:Cartoon Network Italy shows Category:Cartoon Network Poland shows Category:Cartoon Network Norway shows Category:Cartoon Network Denmark shows Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) shows Category:Jetix Slovakia shows Category:Friki shows Category:Nickelodeon Asia shows Category:Cartoon Network Asia shows Category:Jetix Netherlands shows Category:The Stupidyardigans Trilogy shows